The Pokemon Games
by EclipsetheArtist
Summary: At a camp in an undisclosed area, 20 kids gather each year to participate in camp activities- with a twist. For two weeks, the campers are given "Pokémon Weapons", an embodiment of a legendary Pokémon's power in the form of an item. But there's more to it than just camp songs when a young billionaire gang leader sets his sights on the weapons...read inside for better summary!


**Here's a better summary, as promised ^_^**

**Somewhere in the Pokémon world, 20 kids from all over gather at a camp to do...camp things. Just one difference-the campers are all equipped with "Pokémon Weapons", an embodiment of a legendary Pokémon's power. These weapons come in all shapes and sizes, from claws to swords, capes and fins. Although dangerous, these weapons need to be "exercised" once a year, or the buildup of power would cause distortion and fluxuations in the universe, until they explode and potentially wipe out all of life.**

**However, behind these fun and games, an ominous presence looms in the form of a young man. He's been harboring a secret of his own for years... but what does he want with the weapons?! And why is that Ninetales of his so strange?!**

**Don't worry, the logic of handing extremely dangerous weapons to 14-year olds will be explained later. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir, I've just received news from the lab. The project is finished." A breathless lowly messenger reports to his leader, who sits on an ominous throne made of dark jewels, which shone like the depths of a volcano's belly. "Sweet," he replies, coolly stroking the Pokemon beside him, a Ninetales, fur shining like polished amber in the flame-light of the stark obsidian room. The blonde smirks devilishly and pushes himself up, stretching, and sliding his hands into his light-blue jacket's pockets. "Providence, come," he whistles to the Ninetales. He stretches as well, and pads after his lifelong master.

Upon walking into the lab, the 27-year old is attacked by scientists and pelted with reports.

"Sir, the pseudo project is complete-"

"Master, we've made advancements for future projects-"

"Young lord, the directors have already chosen the 20 kids for this year-"

Sighing, he commands Providence; "Intimidate them with your Fire Blast." The Ninetales gathers energy into a menacing sphere of flaming energy, warning the pestering labcoats to back off. Frightened, they skitter back a few meters, and the fox relaxes it's tensed muscles. "Dr. Saoshi, your report, please."

The head scientist timidly steps forward, a cautious eye on the macabre kitsune. "M-master," he starts, "we have completed the pseudo project, and have added in the extra Pokemon you asked for."

"Nice. Are all of the users trained to full capability?" He glances at Providence, who has begun to nuzzle his leg endearingly. "All except for the Zoroark. It takes a little longer to master it's illusion power. He should be trained and field- ready in two days." The blonde gazes at his partner, rubbing it's scruff playfully. "Alright. We'll attack in a little less than two weeks from now, before the kids go home."

One of the scientists speaks up. "But sir, wouldn't it be easier to attack after they leave, sir?"

He stops rubbing the fox. "' The greatest pleasure is to vanquish your enemies and chase them before you, to rob them of their wealth and see those dear to them bathed in tears.'" He begins to slowly approach the scientist, a looming tower of slow anger towards defiance completely overshadowing the trembling frame of the white-clad worker. "Do you know who said that?"

Near the point of fainting, the labcoat replied in a tiny voice, "N-no, sir."

"One of the great conquerors of all time." Straightening up, he shouted to the population of the other workers, "Anyone wanna take a jab at it?"

Not one single voice spoke up.

He shook his head wearily, his hand on his forehead in disbelief. "Genghis Khan, the Great Conqueror of Asia." He began to pace slowly. "He killed anyone and everyone in his path, and set fire to any useless village he came across." He raped his gaze over the mass of heads. "Now can anyone guess what will happen if you question my motives?"

Silence.

"I will torch down this lab, with every single one of you and all of your hard work in it to the ground."

The air became tense and venomous.

"Now, get back to work." He spun towards the door, and turned his head around, facing the crowd. "Toodles!" he said, grinning a childish-like innocent grin.

Returning to his throne, he began to twirl the hair on Providence's head softly. "In just a few weeks, Providence," he started, "the Oniwasha family will finally get everything back." He smiled angelically.

And so began the unstitching of old wounds and the spilling of innocent blood for the universe's most powerful weapons.

Somewhere in Johto…


End file.
